Xander Black
Appearance Xander Black is a tall man who has long dark blue hair and black eyes. He wears a head band in his hair so its not all haging out. The clothes of his choice are Samurai based but his favorite is his cross over of Samurai and Ninja. His outfit goes all the way down to his feet with long blue sleeves. Under his outfit is a black T-shirt and blue jeans. He carry's a pair of black gloves in his pockets that he'll wear in close combat. Personality Xander is chill guy who doesn't really care for others but himself. When killing he is known as a cold hearted bastered even to those who cry. He never shows mercy on a opponent no matter who they are. The only time you see him even being nice is around cats. For some reason he becomes sweet and kind hearted to little kitty cats with big eyes. History Xander Black was a boy who got abandoned by his family at the age of 10. Because of this he was forced t live on his own and make his own decitions. As a kid he wanted nothing more to have a family again and thought that knowing magic would help him out. He heard of a man and woman teaching kids magic if they wanted to learn it. He thought it was the perfect chance to learn new magic and he was and he went to it. Once there they quickly realized that he was homeless so they not only taught him magic, but also took him in. Xander finally felt like he had a family and while with them he was taught Wind Magic. (More to come) Synopsis Magic And Abilities Darkness Magic: (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. Darkness Magic is a type of Magic which allows users to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects.9 The color of the Magic varies depending on the caster (red, purple, black, green, etc.). Users typically shape their attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which they can use in various ways.5 The malefic nature of this Magic tends to complement the sinister nature of its users, and it is known to make people physically ill and cold in nature.6 Air Magic: (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō) is a Caster Magic that utilizes the element of air. Air Magic is a Magic which gives its user the ability to manipulate the air around them and use it as a weapon, such as making it explode or lowering the oxygen levels in a certain area.5 The air can also be manipulated in simple ways, such as using it for levitating, or keeping a giant airship, like the Magic Bomber - Christina, airborne after being heavily damaged. However, this consumes a large quantity of Magic Power.6 Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) is a type of Caster Magic used by various Mages. It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Basic level use of this Magic is categorized as Macro-telekinesis and more advanced levels of this Magic can be categorized as Micro-telekinesis. The most skilled users of this magic have been thought to possess other magics, due to the nature of Telekinesis. Macro-telekinesis, of course, refers to the movement of larger objects like people, furniture, weapons and plants and earth. Skilled use of Macro-telekinesis has been mistaken for other magics, such as Earth Magic or Plant Magic, however only as far as a beginner in said magic. The skilled use of Macro-telekinesis could also be mistaken for a single Wind Magic spell as the user could cause themselves to levitate and fly. Micro-telekinesis refers to the movement of smaller substances and, therefore, is a lot harder to do as it requires a great deal of precision and control. Micro-telekinesis can, due to what it works with, appear similar to other magics. The easiest use of Micro-telekinesis is the movement of water and other liquids, which can to a degree appear similar to Water Magic. There is also the ability to cause movement in the air or with the wind and can be easily mistaken for Air or Wind Magic. The most difficult use of Micro-telekinesis is often called Pyrokinesis or Cryokinesis. This requires the most control and is the most likely to be confused for another magic, Fire and Ice Magic respectively. The user would raise or lower the temperature by visualizing the movement of the Eterano to either increase or decrease and therefore either set something on fire or freeze it. Masters of Telekinesis can combine the Macro and Micro levels of this magic to use what has been referred to as Tactile Telekinesis. By using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage cloaks themselves in a layer of their own telekinetic energy just above the skin. Through this, they are capable of approximating feats of super-human strength, flight and a degree of invulnerability, which allows them to deflect solid objects the moment they make contact with the telekinetic energy. Also, by using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage can extend the telekinetic field around objects they make contact with and then lift them using the skills of Macro-telekinesis to appear to have super-human strength. It should be noted that, unfortunately, as there few known mages who solely practice Telekinesis, it is unknown what the full extent of this magic truly is at this time. Quotes Trivia